Episode 1079 (12 January 1995)
Synopsis Secrets have always been a large part of the Square, and letting the cat out of the bag is an EastEnders tradition. Ever since Grant spilled the beans on Sharon and Phil to the whole of the Queen Vic, it's been all quiet on the revelations front, until Carol prepares to tell a few of her own home truths. Whatever she's got on her mind, rest assured the first few weeks of 1995 are going to be far from peaceful. Meanwhile, Binnie shows the jealous side of her nature and Nellie fishes for sympathy. Carol and Alan are arguing about a wedding invite she got from a cousin. Sonia wants to be a bridesmaid, and has gone on and on about it. Carol has said that she thinks she should go alone, and they can't afford for all the family to go. This is an obvious excuse and Alan is upset that she wont tell him or let anyone else go, and he keeps on until she tells him, saying is it because he's black, or jobless? She finally tells him it's because it is inside a prison, and the cousin is in for armed robbery. Alan is very pleased and relieved and backs her up next time Blossom says that Sonia should be allowed to go. Sonia is still moaning and Blossom tells her there will be lots of other weddings. She says no-one she knows, Blossom says well there's Bianca and Robbie, Sonia says rather perceptively "no-one would ever marry them". Michelle is still pissed off, and even more so when Ruth goes to the first day at nursery school. Ruth is nervous, but enjoys it, and Gita is even more nervous as it's Sharmila's first day ever. Sanjay says don't worry, she will love it and we'll have more time to spend together. Gita isn't too pleased by this comment. Nellie goes to see David who ignores her for a while then realises what she is getting at and that she will be looking for a place and may want her money back or something. She's going on about sheltered housing, and says well I'd like nothing better than to invite you to stay with us, now that Ricky has left, but (as she is looking all excited)it wouldn't be right. You see, he adds, I shared the bedroom with Ricky and we couldn't do that, could we, think of your privacy? And there's Janine running around noisily too(!first I've heard of that). She looks downhearted but thanks him for listening. He says that he is always there of course, etc etc, creep creep. So she has a brandy and goes off to the council and explains about her and Jules, then goes back to tell Jules, who has sneaked out while she wasn't there to keep an eye on him. He was getting fed up with the cat, smelly food and litter tray in the kitchen, so it was just in the nick of time I'd say. He doesn't say anything rude or otherwise when she tells him. Credits Main cast *Michelle Joseph as Della *Mark Monero as Steve *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Sophie Langham as Binnie *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Sid Owen as Ricky *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Elizabeth Kelly as Nellie *Tommy Eytle as Jules *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Michael French as David *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Susan Tully as Michelle *David Roper as Geoff *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes